The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The futon sofa bed retail market has been expanding into internet direct sales for several years. As with any direct-to-consumer selling, commercial delivery services play an important role in completing the supply chain, being a critical link in getting the product to the end user. As such, coordinating the design and packaging of large furniture items to fit within the service requirements of these carriers is desirable. In fact, a piece of packed furniture exceeding the overall dimensional limitations of a carrier may not be accepted by the carrier. A piece of furniture packed within the dimensional limitations may nonetheless be large, inefficient, and expensive to ship, thus hurting the retailer's competitiveness.